


Good Vibrations

by Lucy_Claire



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco find out that their powers compliment each other when Cisco accidentally punches Barry in the face. With a sonic blast. Barry takes it better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Accidentally punches you while gesturing' requested by Tumblr used

To say Cisco had no idea how to handle his powers was a great understatement. Harry seemed to know to trigger the visions, mostly by being a massive dick and piling onto Cisco’s trauma and irrational fear of all things Wells. Since they got back from Earth-2 though, and Cisco saw how Reverb used his powers to blast things and people out of his way by creating massive vibration waves with his hands, Cisco has been trying time and time again to get things to just move.

He basically ended up acting like Peter Parker in the original Spider-man movies, where Tobey Macguire spent an embarrassing amount of him just tossing his hands in all manner ofattempts and hand gestures. Instead of _How do I shoot web?_ Cisco had _How do I blast Harry’s office chair from end of the room to the other?_ No amounts of waving, punching or pushing the air had any effect, even when he tried focusing on his trigger: any harm coming to his heart.

The whole having two separate memories on two separate Earths in which a speedster vibrated his molecules at a frequency high enough to phase through his chest and scramble his heart did make him very wary around Barry. It brought up a lot of questions on how vibrations from Barry’s concentrated speed and his main power of seeing vibrations in the multiverse could connect or if they could cancel each other out. Either way he got his answer when he was arguing with Caitlin on which was the best Spider-man, Andrew Garfield or Tobey McGuire, when Barry popped up behind them and announced “Josh Keaton!”. Thatresulted in Cisco’s passionate gesturing getting infused with enough shocked force to punch Barry in the nose and release a sudden sonic blast that sent Barry upwards.

Barry hit the ceiling and came back down, cross-eyed and bleeding from his nose. “Ow.”

Caitlin jumped up, already in Mom-mode. “Barry, are you alright?”

Barry gave an incoherent answer, head lulling back and forth, his eyes still looking everywhere Caitlin was not. Caitlin rounded on Cisco, doing what he liked to call the startled-owl face, wide-eyes, the corners of her lips curving down in a grimace and her shoulders hunched as she wrung her hands questioningly. “What the hell was that?”

Cisco, holding the hand that hit Barry to his chest. It was still vibrating. “He bounced up?”

“With that much force? From a stand-still?”

“Yeah, maybe not.” Cisco kneeled down, hands still shaking, he reached out to Barry. “Hey, say something.”

When Cisco’s skin came in contact with Barry’s a reactive spark stopped his shaking and snapped Barry out of his daze. Barry shook his head, getting rid of whatever cartoon stars and birds he was seeing, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Ah! What did you that for?”

“I don’t even know what I did.”

“You hit me!”

“Okay, I know that, but unless I turned into Popeye after the spinach omelette this morning, I don’t see how one smack knocked you out of your boots. Also, why didn’t your nose heel?”

Caitlin tapped Barry’s nose, making him his in pain and smack her hand away. “Watch it.”

“Funny, it’s kind of like your regular speed got shut off for a minute there,” Caitlin summarized, offering Barry tissues. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say Cisco’s vibrations disrupted your speed.”

“That…makes a bit of sense,” said Barry, blinking the daze out of his eyes, watching Cisco. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me you figured out how to create sonic blasts?”

Cisco balked at him, hands going limp at his sides.

Caitlin cleared her throat pointedly and jerked her head in Barry’s direction. “Why don’t you two discuss this at Jitters?”

Missing whatever hint she was trying to convey, Cisco asked. “Why Jitters?”

“I think you owe Barry an iced coffee or five, besides, you two could use some time together away from here,” Caitlin hinted badly. “Maybe you can figure something out physically — I mean through physics! Figure something out about why you physically affect each other — affect each other’s physics!” Caitlin made another ridiculous face, one of abject horror and excused herself before rushing to her station. “…You know, I just remembered I’m meeting my friends for lunch. See ya!”

Cisco slouched in embarrassment, his burning ears nearly meeting his shoulders. “Sorry about that…and her.”

Barry finished dabbing his nose and gave him a brilliant smile. “It’s okay, it’s not like you meant it.”

“Still. Sorry.”

Barry put a hand on Cisco’s arm, making that part of his skin burn as hotly as his ears. “Really, don’t be. At least we discovered something about ourselves today.”

With that smile aimed at him and the hand on his skin, Cisco’s brain went in completely different directions. “What?”

“Our powers, dude! You can switch off my speed force,” Barry said, way too happy at pointing out his own weakness. “Can you imagine what you could do once you get a grip on your power?”

“I can create earthquakes when I sneeze?”

Barry wrinkled his nose, the attempt to hold back a small laugh pushing his cheeks up in a reluctant smile that narrowed his eyes and brought out their crinkles. “No, you can stop rogue speedsters! You can stop me if I ever go rogue!”

“I don’t know if I like having that kind of power over you,” Cisco blurted out.

“I do, like that power you have — could have over me,” admitted Barry. “You’re the only one I trust enough to stop me if anything goes wrong, especially if I could harm anyone else. If I start buzzing out of control you could just stop me dead with one touch.”

Memories flashed in front of Cisco’s eyes once the word stop me dead came out of Barry’s mouth, especially the one where Zoom shoved his fist through Reverb’s chest. “What if I harm you? Dude, what if I stop your heart?”

Barry sat up closer, looking him in the eye. “You won’t.”

“How can you be so sure I won’t kill you?”

“Because you love me,” Barry said almost childishly.

If Barry trusted him that much then there was no reason for Cisco not to return the favor, but in his head he planned his admission to go a little less charging-headfirst-into-battle and more calm and full of conversational padding.

Cisco still went in kamikaze though. “I do. Love you, I mean.”

Barry’s smile dropped into wide-eyed shock. “You do? Really?”

Cisco cringed, standing up. “Yeah, yeah, totally. You’re my best friend, of course I love you.”

Judging by the staring, Barry didn’t buy that. Cisco turned on his heel and figured he’d lock himself in with Caitlin and blame her for this mess but Barry zoomed in front of him. Cisco tried leaving from the left but Barry beat him there too. “Are you really trying to run from me?”

Cisco shrugged. “Was worth a shot.”

Barry took hold of his shoulders, leaning over just enough to look him in the eye. “Was it?”

“I guess?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Trying to run past you?”

“No, do you only see me as a friend, nothing else, even in the future?”

“I can’t see the future, I can only see what’s already happened, and right now I see that I made an ass of myself, so can I go duck my head for a few days and we can pretend that this whole thing never happened?”

“I don’t want to pretend.” Barry’s hands moved up from Cisco’s shoulders to the base of his jaw. “I did mean it, I trust you to make the right decisions for me, not just because you’re the only one who can stop me if things go wrong — well, okay, yes, mainly because of that — but it’s because I know that you don’t hesitate when it comes to tough situations, and that’s part of why I love you. Too.”

“Is this the part where one of us says something really cheesy and the camera fades out while we kiss?” Cisco babbled nervously.

“How cheesy?” Barry asked

“Four-cheese pizza cheesy.”

Barry twirled the end of Cisco’s hair around his finger. “Is that supposed to be a pun?”

Cisco took the hand playing with his hair into his own. “Yeah, let’s ignore that if we’re not going to ignore the rest.”

Mouth hovering just over Cisco’s Barry whispered. “Just as long as we pretend I didn’t hit the ceiling and yelp like Goofy.”

Cisco imagined the Goofy howl and laughed so hard he released another sonic blast, shooting Barry away from him. “Oops.”

Barry shot back up, lifted Cisco and spun them around in a circle until he got dizzy. Before he set Cisco down he gave him a loud kiss on the cheek and left him to waver back and forth until he got his footing by grabbing onto Barry’s flannel shirt. “Oops.”

“Okay, I deserved that,” Cisco slurred dizzily.

“And you now owe me ten drinks from Jitters rather than five.”

“It’s a date,” Cisco agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and requests on my [**Tumblr**](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Don't forget to comment! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
